


Piacevole Aroma

by AtobeTezuka



Series: Convivenza [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I capelli di Midorima erano da sempre dotati di una vellutata fragranza e Kagami non era in grado di rimanere indifferente con profumo incantevole e particolarmente intenso che lo stuzzicava, per lui era impossibile non rimanerne attratto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piacevole Aroma

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Kuroko no Basket  
> Prompt: 465 profumo  
> Rating: Giallo  
> Genere: Shounen-ai  
> Avvertimenti:  
> Lunghezza: 307 OpenOffice  
> Eventuale pairing: KagamixMidorima  
> Introduzione: I capelli di Midorima erano da sempre dotati di una vellutata fragranza e Kagami non era in grado di rimanere indifferente con profumo incantevole e particolarmente intenso che lo stuzzicava, per lui era impossibile non rimanerne attratto.

  
I capelli di Midorima erano da sempre dotati di una vellutata fragranza e Kagami non era in grado di rimanere indifferente con profumo incantevole e particolarmente intenso che lo stuzzicava, per lui era impossibile non rimanerne attratto.  
La notte adorava immergersi su quel cranio, incapace di non ispirare quella quella meravigliosa essenza facendo penetrare fin dentro le sue narici quel piacevole aroma. Sarebbe rimasto per ore e ore disteso su quel letto ad assaporare qualcosa di così tanto meraviglioso.  
Non era in grado di resistere, non quando quella chioma verde era lì davanti a se attirando la sua attenzione e non aveva forze per resistere a quella tentazione.  
Sentiva quelle chiocce sotto le proprie dita, erano morbide, soffici e lisce, come sempre. Adorava accarezzarle, sfiorale, sentirle scorrere sui polpastrelli, provava una sensazione davvero piacevole.  
Faceva piano, non voleva correre il rischio di svegliarlo, non dopo l'incredibile notte di passione che avevano avuto poco prima.  
Sulla sua pelle era ancora impresso il suo tocco, quelle calde e bollenti mani che lo avevano toccato e sfiorato sulle proprie spalle, facendogli provare quella fantastica sensazione di tepore che non aveva ancora abbandonato il suo corpo.  
Non poteva smettere di osservare la sua fronte talmente affascinante che suscitava in lui un forte richiamo, era impossibile resistergli.  
Appoggiò delicatamente e con estrema dolcezza le labbra sulla pelle dell'altro che era capace di fargli provare sentimenti che mai avrebbe creduto di poter provare per qualcuno.  
«Ti amo.» una flebile dichiarazione, talmente delicata che gli sembrava impossibile che l'altro potesse sentirla.  
Rimase per un po’ ad osservare Midorima, quel volto era così magnifico ed era impossibile non ammirarlo.  
Quanto avrebbe voluto stare così in eterno, vivere per sempre con quel ragazzo, passare l'intera vita con lui. Fantasticava immaginandosi come sarebbe stato il loro futuro e in preda a quel pensieri si addormentò.  
«Anche io.»  

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa:  
> [Contest] Progetto: Ripopola Fandom - Seconda Edizione - {Kuroko no Basket} indetto da ,Bad A p p l e  
> [Challenge] 500 Prompt per una challenge indetto da Saru_Misa  
> Non è nulla di che e sinceramente rieggendola adesso non mi convic molto, sopratutto il finale che non sono riuscita a rendere come volevo, ma nonostante l'abba ricscritto tipo settordicimila volte era sempre un disatro.  
> Spero di fare meglio con la prossima fanfiction.


End file.
